Legend
Legend is a mode the player can choose to enter after reaching the maximum multiplayer rank of 50, which requires 337,110 XP in Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer. Description When a player reaches rank 50, XP will no longer be accumulated and all weapons and normal mounts will have been unlocked. As an option to restore the challenge of accumulating XP and unlocking weapons and mounts, the player may choose to "pass into Legend." This option is available in the Multiplayer menu. Passing into Legend resets the player to rank 1 with no XP. All previously unlocked weapons and mounts are locked again (except for those available at rank 1). All Multiplayer Challenges are reset as well. Any Titles earned by the player are retained when passing into Legend, even though the challenges to earn those titles are reset. Unlocked characters also remain available. Likewise any Golden Guns earned by the player will still be golden. The weapons must still be unlocked by achieving the necessary rank, but will be golden once unlocked or otherwise obtained. As an incentive to pass into Legend, special legendary rank badges, Multiplayer Characters, and mounts are available to the player. The legendary rank badge replaces the normal badges for ranks 1 to 50. One new legendary multiplayer character is available each time the player passes into Legend. One new legendary mount is available after reaching rank 50 each time the player passes into Legend. There are five tiers of Legendary status. The last tier does not require the player to get to Rank 50 again; the player stays at rank 50 after passing into Legend for the final time. Similarly, the player's Multiplayer Challenge statistics, which reset every previous time the player passes into Legend, are retained after the fifth and final time. A total of 1,685,550 XP must be earned to reach Rank 50, Legend 5, and the player will have leveled up 250 times. With each tier of Legend, mounts are unlocked at progressively lower ranks. Legendary Rank Awards For each level of Legend, the player receives a new Rank Award badge. Each one is a different rank of law enforcement. The first is Assistant of the Sheriff (Representative of the Law), the second is that of a Sheriff, the third is that of a US Marshal, fourth is that of the US Army and the final being that of a Federal Agent. Legend Characters A new Legendary multiplayer character is unlocked for each Legend. Legend Mounts Dashes = This mount cannot be obtained in this rank of legend. Trivia *Legend mode is very similar to the Prestige mode of other popular shooting games, namely the last five titles in the Call of Duty franchise. Just like those games, Legend serves to extend the playability of the game and to even the odds between veteran and newer players. *All of the Legendary Mounts are unable to jump without glitches. Video Achievements Passing into legend will unlock the following trophy/achievement: Related Content Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameplay